Episode 17
is the 17th episode of the anime, the fifth episode of Season 2, Perfect Order, and the first episode of the Castle of Lies Arc. Tojo confirms that the ghost company interfering with Kasper Hekmatyar is the SR Unit. Yosuke Hinoki launches an operation against HCLI, striking first at Kasper in Jakarta while also arranging a meeting with Koko's Squad at Umihotaru. Summary As Kasper Hekmatyar mentions that his opponent in Southeast Asia is Tojo's former outfit, the SR Unit, Tojo briefly recalls the that he participated in in Cuba. Kasper continues that he is sure that Yosuke Hinoki and the SR Unit are interfering with him in Southeast Asia, but he needs confirmation, which Tojo can provide. Tojo answers that he cannot refuse this request, although Kasper adds that while he approves of how Tojo handles things and his principles, this case is an example of how no one can escape their past. Koko voices her disagreement with how Kasper is handling the SR Unit and states that he needs to clean up his own mess. Kaper contends that they were the ones who picked a fight with him and that he is not underestimating them, which is why he is asking for help. Koko agrees somewhat reluctantly that she will help Kasper after he mentions that she will lend her aid regardless. When Tojo asks what Kasper plans to do when it is confirmed that the SR Unit is really involved, the latter replies that he will crush them. Tojo points out that Kasper still has the habit of crushing opposition and that Yosuke can be stubborn, which will cause problems. However Kasper wonders how the departure of a talented man like Tojo affected the SR Unit. After Kasper departs for Jakarta to deal with the SR Unit there, Koko and Tojo along with Valmet and Jonah are outside Narita Internatioanl Airport. Koko reaffirms that she will support Kasper, as they have backed each other up since they were younger. If things work out he will get the Southeast Asian route and she will be rewarded. When she expresses concern that he may have to go up against his previous outfit Tojo claims that it will be alright, stating that he is now dedicated to her and HCLI despite what Yosuke has done for him and that he will not be able to fight him effectively if he lets the past get in the way. Valmet then grabs him in a from behind as she thinks that he is making Koko sad. Tojo is torn between the pain in his neck and the pleasure in his back from Valmet's breasts before crying out for help. Somewhere in Japan, Yosuke is driving when he gets a call from Tojo. He is pleasantly surprised that it is Tojo and asks if he quit working for Kasper. Tojo confirms that this is true but he is still with HCLI. He then gets down to business and asks Yosuke to back off from interfering with Kasper as HCLI will be gunning for the SR Unit. Yosuke asks if they were specifically mentioned and when Tojo replies that they were described as ghosts, Yosuke wonders how they can fight an invisible enemy. Tojo replies that there some things that someone who worked for both him and Kasper can see, which is where he comes in. After deducing that Tojo is at Narita due to the aircraft noise Yosuke hangs up. Tojo then sighs and discovers that Lehm has been keeping an eye on him, getting upset that his willingness to carry out the job was in doubt. Yosuke has a laugh and reflects that Tojo still makes the same mistake whenever he is in a hurry. Briefing materials on Koko and HCLI from the are then shown to be on the passenger seat. Outside Narita Tojo briefs the squad on the SR Unit, which he has confirmed is Kasper's ghost. After Koko asks him to make it simple enough for Jonah to understand, Tojo begins. The SR Unit is the Ministry of Defence's covert unit and was formed during the at the request of the . He explains how it is difficult in Japan to form an intelligence agency due to the influence of the police and prior covert units failed. The SR Unit was born during the to gather intelligence that would be difficult for Americans but easier for Japanese. It established its base in Jakarta and encountered a problem with how to fund itself. A line item was added to the JSDF's weapons purchases from the United States and the SR Unit set up a named Ganville Trading to engage in the arms trade. This enabled them to become self-sufficient, which was about when Yosuke took over as the unit's leader. After they were incorporated into the Defense Intelligence Headquarters no one knew what to do with the SR Unit and today very few people know about it. As it was expanding its influence throughout Southeast Asia it was inevitable that they would come into conflict with Kasper, who was doing the same. Tojo then gives more information on Yosuke himself, who supposedly has a Thai wife. He has an impressive resume as well as the backing of the American intelligence community and takes the SR Unit's need to maintain its secrecy very seriously. Because he can be very stubborn, Koko should not take him lightly. Koko then notices that Jonah fell asleep standing up. Elsewhere, Yosuke is participating in a conference call with the other members of the SR Unit with everyone in a separate location. Kurosaka briefs them on the assassination of Korwit Nualkhair. When she concludes that it was a professional job, Yosuke cuts in to confirm that Kasper was behind it as he received indirect confirmation of HCLI's involvement. He then announces that Koko is now involved, necessitating a change to Plan K, which will now be Plan KK. The SR Unit as a result can no longer operate covertly but when he starts to talk about conflict the other members immediately affirm their commitment. Yosuke then sets things in motion. That night Koko and Valmet are drinking together but Koko has already gotten drunk. When Valmet sees how drunk she is, she convinces Koko to take a shower, join her, as well as sleep in her bed. Jonah and Tojo are meanwhile patrolling. Tojo comments that it feels odd that they are only armed with handguns while Jonah finds it strange that they are protecting Koko in a safe country like Japan, mentioning Kasper keeping his end of their bargain. Tojo notices that Jonah talks as if the issue is more about Kasper and that he is still concerned about the base orphans when Jonah voices his opinion that he believes that they are safe. He then receives a call. The following morning the squad readies their Masadas. Jonah is visibly disappointed that they have to arm themselves and Koko tells him that this was her decision as a precaution. While Japan is safe, they still need to watch themselves. She then briefs the squad, informing them that Tojo received a call from Yosuke the previous night and emailed her with details about a meeting at Umihotaru to discuss the division of the Southeast Asia routes. However she is suspicious of this as they are maneuvering more in the open as opposed to covertly. However given that they have no base in Japan, they need to take advantage of this opportunity or it will be difficult to find the SR Unit again. As they move out Lutz asks Tojo if he has been to Umihotaru. He replies that it was built in 1997 when he was not in Japan, thinking that Yosuke has changed his ways. In Jakarta Kurosaka arrives at Kasper's hotel, after which an operative in the lobby launches the operation. After being checked for weapons she is taken to meet with Kasper. She states that she has a proposal to divide up the Southeast Asian routes and that if they can reach an agreement Yosuke will be in touch. After she emphasises the need for secrecy, Kasper agrees and asks to see the documents. However instead of opening her briefcase to retrieve them Kurosaka swiftly draws a katana disguised as her belt and attempts an attack, which is just blocked when Chiquita throws up her right foot to deflect it. Kurosaka whips the katana around to try again but Chiquita pivots and slams her left knee into her face before kicking her over. She then jolts Kasper out of his paralysis by pointing out that Kurosaka just tried to kill him as she draws her pistol and shoots Kurosaka. Kasper is surprised that things happened so fast as the other bodyguards burst in. While Chiquita reprimands Poe for missing the hidden katana, Kasper examines it. Chiquita observes that the sole of her boot was sliced off before they move out. Kasper orders that any opposition be wiped out and laughs that Tojo's assessment was completely off, although he did not expect things to go as planned. However he wonders why the SR Unit does not appear to be taking them seriously. At that moment armed SR Unit operatives move into the hallway while learning that Kurosaka was taken out. One group moves into position and stops at the hallway that Kasper and his bodyguards are coming down. However the point man exposes the tip of his gun and is spotted. Chiquita charges in under covering fire and attacks with her knife. Kasper and the others pause before moving forward again to find Chiquita mopping up. He comments that combat is tough but that their strength is not in their numbers. A bloodied Chiquita comments that he looks happy and Kasper confirms that he is, as he always admired how the SR Unit, or more properly their ancestors fought. He has also heard that they tangled with Floyd Hekmatyar. When he comments that Yosuke needs to try harder, Chiquita wonders how he ended up like this. The bodyguards encounter more members of the SR Unit as they continue their escape from the hotel but take them out. Debut appearances *Kaburagi (not named) Anime and manga differences Chapter 45 *Tojo does not recall the black operation when Kasper mentions the SR Unit. *A flashback of Chiquita shooting Korwit is not shown. *Jonah is shown watching the aircraft from behind. The rest of the squad is not shown when Valmet grabs Tojo. *The scene of Yosuke driving before Tojo calls him is shorter. The airline taxiing at Narita is different. Lehm appears from behind a column that Tojo is leaning against. The origin of the briefing papers on Koko is not shown and they are about HCLI's activities in Europe and Koko. *Lutz does not question Koko's request to Tojo to make his explanation simple. The background images shown during Tojo's briefing are not as detailed and not as many are shown. Valmet is annoyed by Lehm's smoking. Jonah is not shown asleep when Koko notices this. Chapter 46 *The hotel is not named. The shower is not shown turning on. Tojo is not shown receiving the call. *The squad's arming themselves with their Masadas is more brief while Koko is using her laptop. Valmet is seated to Tojo's right. The entire squad is not shown during the briefing and the hotel room is smaller. *Kurosaka is not shown arriving at Kasper's hotel and being checked for weapons nor is another member of the SR Unit shown in the lobby launching their side of the operation. Kasper is wearing a lighter suit with a patterned tie and his jacket is unbuttoned. The sole from Chiquita's boot is not shown flying. Chiquita uses her right foot to kick Kurosaka in the face and does not cock her pistol before shooting her. The other bodyguards are not shown entering and Kasper holds up the katana while examining it. Chiquita is more upset at the damage done to her boot and does not mention that it has an anti-nail plate embedded in it. *Edgar moves ahead with Chiquita when they leave. The operatives are shown already in the stairwell. Chiquita's attack on them is not shown in detail and she only uses her knife. The second group of operatives is not shown advancing. Chapter 48 *Tojo's flashback of the Cuban operation does not occur until much later when he is in the Bahamas. Trivia *Kasper and Chiquita appear at the end of the credits instead of Koko and Jonah. Category:Season 2